Walk with me
by scoob2222
Summary: This is the sequel to Walk with me. Shannon and Sayid try to find a way to be together.


Walk with me

Author's note: This is the sequel to "Stay Away." Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews for "Stay Away." I am glad you all liked it and hope you like this one as well.

Shannon filled her days with anything and everything. If someone needed someone to talk to, she listened, she brought water to people when they were thirsty, and she spent a good majority of the day with Claire and her daughter, Rosie. Claire had been found a week ago, she had managed to escape her capturers after giving birth and had managed to get back along the path. Rose had found her and the baby, who was unable to breathe and almost dead, she had cleared the baby's throat and nose and saved her life. Claire had found it fitting to name the child after her savior.

Although both mother and child were in good shape they were both worn out from the traumatic event. Claire needed 24-hour rest and 24-hour help taking care of her child. Although Charlie had stayed with her for the firs 48 hours without sleeping at all, Claire eventually convinced him to get some rest and then he was often needed to help out around the camp. There was so much to do just to ensure their everyday survival.

So Shannon had volunteered to watch over Claire and the newborn during the day while Charlie attended to his duties on the island. This made Boone happy because he knew exactly where Shannon was and with who every moment he was exploring with Locke. It made Claire happy to have someone to talk to all day instead of going stir crazy all by herself and it made Charlie happy to know Claire was never alone and safe at the caves.

And it made Shannon happy because when she was with Claire she got to talk about someone beside herself and she got to play with the baby, which was pretty much the only thing that stopped her from thinking about Sayid for even one moment.

He seemed to haunt her thoughts, even though he had been avoiding her for days, she always seemed to feel him all around her…just beyond her reach.

"Shannon," Claire repeated silently, "Shannon."

Slowly Shannon looked up at Claire, "What?"

"Where did you go? You were totally out of it."

"Oh," Shannon began, blushing slightly, "I was just thinking."

Claire smiled at her, "About anyone specific, like maybe the man who has been staring at you for the last hour."

Shannon turned her head to where Claire was gesturing and sure enough Sayid was staring at her, although to anyone who wasn't aware of it it would seem he was listening intently to the conversation Jack and Michael were having. Their eyes met and from held for a moment before Shannon resolutely looked back at Claire, "No I wasn't thinking about Sayid, where would you get a crazy idea like that."

'I don't know," Claire said playing sarcastically, "Maybe because you two are constantly staring at each other when the other isn't looking, or that you could cut the sexual tension in this room with a knife."

"Don't be ridiculous," Shannon said, but then softened, "Does he really stare at me a lot?"

"Constantly. If I were you I probably would have spontaneously combust from the heated glances alone."

Shannon's smile increased, "Really?" she asked again.

"Really, so why are you avoiding him like he has the plague?"

Shannon began to reply when she was cut off by Boone's voice, "Shannon."

"Yes, Boone," she said as he came up, instantly ruining her good mood.

"I'm going to be gone tonight, Locke and I are staying in the forest."

"Why?" Shannon asked.

"Don't worry about why?" he said in an authoritative voice, "Just stay in the caves close to Claire and don't get in trouble." The underlying message was clear to Shannon. Keep away from Sayid.

"Yes, sir," Shannon said in her most snotty voice. Boone grabbed her hand holding it for a moment, "I just want to make sure your safe."

Shannon's anger dissipated at the concern in her brother's eyes, "I'll be fine. I'll stay in the cave close to Claire, promise."

Boone smiled and left to find Locke.

Shannon let out a long breath.

"Shannon," Claire began, "What's going on with your brother? Charlie, he told me that he knocked Sayid out. Is that why you're avoiding him?"

Shannon sighed, "My brother is not…well," Shannon finally said, "He gets insane when he sees me with men. He thinks they are going to hurt me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Shannon hesitated but then the whole story spilled out. She told Claire about what had happened when she was a child, about Boone's problem and finally about the incident with Sayid.

"Oh Shannon," Claire said when she finally finished, "That's horrible, having to deal with that all of your life. You must have felt so stifled."

"I did, but I know that my brother doesn't mean to do this. It's out of his control. I've gotten used to giving things up over the years. Boyfriends, friends, opportunities to go places. I even ran away a couple times, but I always went back. I could never leave Boone, but this time." Shannon stopped and leaned closer, "I've given up a lot for my brother, but giving up Sayid and what we could have had together, nothing as ever hurt this bad."

Claire reached out to grab Shannon's hand, "So don't give him up."

"What?"

"Don't give Sayid up."

"Again, I say what? Haven't you been listening? Boone will kill him."

"Not if he doesn't know."

Shannon was silent for a moment, "But how could I hide it?"

"Well, Boone isn't here now, is he? He's usually gone most of the day. And I'll help, and so will Charlie, we could be your cover story. If Boone is every suspicious we can pretend you went to get me something or something. You could make it work."

"Claire I don't think…" Shannon began, but Claire was relentless, spurred on by the chance to help someone and not just sit around and be useless.

"Charlie," Claire called from across the cave.

Charlie immediately looked over and smiled at her, "Yes love," he called back.

"Come here for a second, oh and bring Sayid with you."

"Claire," Shannon hissed, beginning to panic, "What are you doing?"

"Trust me," she said quietly as Charlie approached with an uncharacteristically nervous Sayid.

"Is everything alright?" Charlie asked as he sat down next to her and scooping baby Rosie into his arms.

"No, it's just that Shannon needs a little break, so I told her you could come over so she could take a walk. Then I realized that she shouldn't go by herself, so I figured that Sayid could walk with her, if he's not to busy," Claire finished ignoring Shannon's pleading eyes.

"No, I'm not too busy," Sayid, said so quickly that Shannon turned to look at him.

He reach his hand down to help her up, but then released it quickly when she stood, "Shall we?" he said gesturing to the door of the cave. Shannon nodded, glared at Claire one last time before she and Sayid exited the cave and headed toward the beach.

Claire smiled as she leaned back against Charlie who was looked very amused, "What?" Claire asked.

"You know love, you have many wonderful qualities, you are a great mother, you're a generous woman and you're the most beautiful person I have even seen, but you are horribly at being subtle."

Claire smiled and kissed him, "Who says I was trying to be subtle?" she said and kissed him again.

A short distance away Sayid and Shannon walked in an uncomfortable silence. They stood as far apart as they could without seeming rude and did not so much as brush against each other since he let go of her hand in the cave.

Finally they both looked at each other and said, "Sayid," "Shannon" at the same time.

They laughed slightly and went silent again. Shannon felt as if she was going to scream when suddenly she was lifted off the ground and her Sayid was kissing her like a starving man who had just found water. It only took a half a second for her to respond, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back with equal fervor.

Finally they both pulled back, needing to breathe. Shannon tried to contain her glee, but a huge smile erupted on her face. Sayid's smile was equally large, "I have missed you Shannon."

Shannon let out a little sob, "So did I. I can't seem to think about anything else besides you."

Sayid pulled away, allowing them to sit up and face each other, "Shannon I am certain that there must be some way for us to see each other."

"Well, Claire did have a suggestion. She said that we could see each other when Boone is gone. He is away most of the day. She said that she and Charlie would cover for us, help us see each other as much as possible.

"So we hide our relationship," Sayid said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the idea. It somehow felt like they were admitting that it was wrong in some way.

Shannon could sense his unhappiness at the idea, "I don't really like it either, but"

"It is better than not being together at all," Sayid finished.

"Yeah. If you're willing to take the risk."

Sayid took Shannon's hand in his own, "I am very willing to risk it Shannon."

She smiled at him again feeling almost giddy with joy.

"So," Sayid said standing up and reaching a hand out to her, "Shall we continue our walk?"

Shannon took his hand and held it as they continued down the path.

As they returned to the caves hours later she reminded herself to thank Claire for butting in…and to figure out the next time she and Sayid could go for a walk.


End file.
